Standing at the Top
by draconichero21
Summary: After his death Kamina goes to Soul Society and embarks on a quest to find his destiny which involves the overzealous, former Ganmen pilot to become a Soul Reaper. Rated T, but rating may go up in the future.
1. Kamina Embarks

**(A/N: Even as you read this, I question my own sanity in creating this. If by the end of the chapter you guys want to see more of this let me know. The main reason for this fic…I like Kamina. He is awesome and he is epic. The plot reason: Simon realized his destiny, what about Kamina? I would hate to think his life was only to serve as a guide to Simon up to a point. So what about after death? What does the after life hold for the mighty Kamina? Read and find out).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I do not own Gurren Lagann, both are copyright their respective owners

* * *

**Kamina's pov**

"This is it finishing move! Giga Drill Breaker!" With the battle cry of Gurren Lagann's, invented by me, ultimate attack we smashed right through that blasted ape and took him down. _Mission Completed, _I thought, "Later…Buddy…" I told Simon. _They can all take it from here…._

…I felt my eyes twitch and opened them. I was lying on the dirt. I was breathing. _Oh yeah_

I jumped to my feet, "Whoooeeee Baby I'm alive!" I shouted. I looked around there was no one in sight, not to mention I was stranded out in the middle of no where, "Hey wait a minute this ain't camp?" I said aloud scratching my head. Lying next to me were my glasses and my trusty sword, "Where am I?" I looked down to see my cape, my sword and my sunglasses. _Well least I can travel around into style. _I looked around and called out to everyone, "Simson? Yoko? Kittan? Forehead? Ron? Anybody?" No answer. I scratched my head, "Where the hell is everyone?" I wondered. I looked over to a direction and noticed a town, "Hmm, a town, maybe someone there knows where I am." At the same time I was thinking, _strange singe when are there towns on the surface. _

I wandered through the town a bit, the place looking poorer than some of the underground villages. I was about to reach out to someone to ask for directions when suddenly I heard a roar that reminded me of those damn beastmen. I took notice that everyone seemed to be running into their houses, shutting windows, slamming doors and holding up like cowards. I turned in the direction of the roar.

"A preemptive strike, and me without Gurren or Simon," I sighed, "Ah well, least I got my sword," I said unsheathing it and tipping it over my back, "Hey beastmen, over here!" I shouted to draw whatever had come my way. What came at me wasn't a beastman though it was some sort of freakish winged creature with a white mask for a face, and yellow eyes. If I had to sum up its appearance: butt ass ugly.

"What are these beastmen you speak of fleshing?" it asked me, it's voice sounded echoey and disturbing…kind of like Viral's.

Still this thing was about as ugly as they get, "Whoo boy," I sighed, "Man when you fell out of the ugly tree did you hit every branch on the way down?" I asked the creature.

"Why you…" It struck forward I jumped back to dodge and smirked, my glasses reflecting in the sunlight.

"So if you're not a beastman what are you?" I asked the freak.

"You're very ignorant to not know a hollow when you see one. What kind of Soul Reaper are you?" It asked.

_The hell is a Soul Reaper, _"Soul Reaper, I ain't got no idea what that is," I said, my confident smirk not leaving my face.

"You're not a Soul Reaper why don't you run then," It said and growled at me, and it could use a breath mint, "aren't you scared of me?"

"Scared," I was almost laughing, "I ain't never turned my back on enemy you masked freak," I pointed at it, "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm the hero of the Great Gurren Gang Kamina-sama! That's me!" I ran forward shouting with a fierce, manly battle cry leapt straight up in the air and split it right in half from the mask with my sword. The creature dissipated into nothingness and I smirked and leaned my sword on my shoulder, "That's what you get for underestimating the great Kamina," I said. I turned around and saw a crowd had gathered. _Oh I seem to have gathered some fans._

An old man stepped forth from the crowd. He was bald, with saggy eyes, pale skin, white hair going down past his ears and a mustache that sagged below his short beard, "You there, you slew the hollow?" he asked me.

"If you're talking about that ugly masked freak," I said jabbing my thumb towards me, "Yeah I took care of him."

"You…you saved us all. Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" I asked and prepared my grandstanding speech, "I am the undying hero, the man of the ultimate willpower. I am the hero of the Great Gurren Gang, Kamina-sama, slayer of beastmen! At your service!"

"The Gurren Gang? Can't say I've heard of them. Is it some form of Soul Reaper faction?" the old man asked.

"Again with this Soul Reaper junk," I said getting ticked off with all these weird terms, "I'm just a human," I shouted taking off my glasses.

"Ah I see," the old man said, "You have yet to understand where exactly you are."

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Allow me to clarify things for you Kamina-san. You are not a human anymore. You are a Soul. You came here to this place known as the Soul Society after you passed on from wherever it is you came from," he pointed behind me with his cane, "That creature you fought is called a hollow. They eat people like us, and someone of your caliber would be a prime target for your abundance of spiritual energy. If you were able to defeat it," he pointed to my sword with his cane, "Then that must be a Zanpakuto."

"Say what now?" I asked trying to clean wax out of my ears. Most of that went right over my head. I mean I hadn't heard of half the words he was saying. Hollows? Soul Reapers? Zanpakutos? Soul Society? What fairy tail dream was I having?

The old man sighed, "Basically your dead. You fought an evil creature called a hollow and your sword is a special type of sword called a Zanpakuto. It's rare for normal individuals to have them."

Bypassing everything else he said, one thing stuck out, "Wait a minute I'm dead? I feel fine I…" unconsciously I had slammed my hand right to where I got struck by Thymilph. _There's no scar…now that I think about it, shouldn't I be covered in bandages or something or at the very least resting in some medical bay on Dai-Gunzan. I mean I told Yoko I'd repay her ten times over to. Ah well this is just great…lost my girl…my bro and my life. _The weight in my sword shifted and brushed against my cape and I felt my sunglasses, _oh well least I still have my sword, my cape and my awesome shades. _

"Come to your senses?" the old man asked.

"I think I get what you're saying," I said scratching the back of my head. I decided to start with one question at a time. "So what's this Soul Reaper stuff you keep going on about?" I asked.

"Soul Reapers are individuals who kill creatures like the one you destroyed for a living. They are a military organization for this world. That organization is called the Gotei 13."

"I see," great now I could add Gotei 13 to the list of confusing terms, _Soul Reapers good, hollows bad, _I thought, _if I kill hollows, _I grinned, _I guess that makes me one of the good guys. _

"You said your name was Kamina correct?" the old man asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well Kamina if you don't plan to become an official Soul Reaper would you like to stay here in this village? A warrior like yourself would be welcome in this place.

_Let's see now, _I pondered, looking through the crowd, _no hot women to keep me satisfied, this place looks more rundown than Jiha village, I'd sooner take my chances with the Soul Reapers. Besides, without me it'd be up to Simon to become the hero of Dai-Gurren, it'll be up to him to realize the destiny he carries, _I closed my eyes, _I thought saving everyone would be my destiny, but I guess not, if so my destiny must exist here in this place, this "Soul Society", if so, then I should become a Soul Reaper. If they're the buff around here I'll become one of them and I will head for the top and become a hero!_ "No thanks," I told the old man, "If I just stay here and be a hero to a small group like you what life is that? I'm gonna head out and be one of them Soul Reapers. If these hollows or whatever you called them wanna eat people like us then I'm gonna become one of the good guys. I'll hunt enough of those masked freaks and strike at the source. I'll walk straight up to the king of hollows and kick his ass, so that no one has to suffer at the hands of those freaks!"

"But hollows only attack us as part of a natural cycle of life which…"

I was NOT hearing more of this confusing crap. I had my own belief system, "I don't wanna hear it!" I said, "Where I come from logic and reasoning are meaningless. I follow my instinct and my manly pride and follow the path my eyes see before me. If there's a wall in my path I'll knock it down. If my path stops short I'll make my own. Just who the hell," I pointed to myself, "do you think I am? I, Kamina-sama, former leader of the Great Gurren Gang will become a Soul Reaper and rise to the top!" I felt as if a volcano exploded behind me, which would've been awesome, but there was no such thing here.

The old man sighed again, "Well if that's the case you should make for the Seireitai. That's where the Soul Reapers reside. Follow me to my place Kamina-san, I'll give you some things for your journey, we do owe you our lives after all."

"Great, thanks old man."

* * *

I followed the old codger to his lodge. He gave me a map of the Soul Society and pointed out my location in relevance to the world. I was given a bundle of food to carry, which he said would be enough to last me over to the next town. 5000 Kan, something known as money. Money is something you use to buy goods and services in this world. Things are certainly different in this place. When I had all my things together I bundled it up in a sack and headed for the door to old fart's house.

"All right," I said, "Time to head out."

"Be careful out there," the old man told me.

_Be careful? _"Just the who the hell do you think I am?" I asked without turning around. I clenched my fist, "I'm Kamina from…from…" I turned towards the old man a bit, "Say what's the name of this place anyways?"

"This village has no name," he told me, "we are just a nameless village in the 78th rukongai district, Inzuri."

"All right then," I said and cleared my throat and pointed towards the sky, "I am Kamina from the Rukongai 78, Inzuri. I will stomp any hollows in my path, fight any challenge thrown at me. Like my brother Simon I'll dig my way to the top." I beat my fist against my chest, "No surface or wall will stop this many spirit from becoming a Soul Reaper." With that I flapped out my cape and walked out the door, "Later old man," I said. I walked on, the sun setting behind me, away from the civilization. My destination: the Seireitai. My goal: to become a Soul Reaper. My objective: to become a hero to the Gotei 13. My Destiny: not quite sure yet, but I know I'll find it. My name is Kamina. I have died and gone to the afterlife, but life it seems does not end in death. I was born and raised in Jiha village. I died on the battlefield I now journey through the afterlife for a purpose. This is my story.

**

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but this was all I have for right now with regards to this fic, also I'm still not sure if this is a good idea or just a waste of time yet, I was getting mixed results when I talked to people. If you wanna see more, then review and tell me that you want to see more. This fic is going to be all about Kamina. And if the story isn't going to be from his pov it will most likely be Third Person. Right now I can't see it being anyone else's. Anyway please, please, **_**please**_** review. And if you like this please fave or subscribe to this story, Ciao everyone)**


	2. Kamina and the Bald Brawler

**(A/N: Wow. It's been a REALLY long time since I first created this fic. Sorry about that. Hopefully the events of this chapter and my condolences will be enough to earn your forgiveness.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gurren Lagann or Bleach

* * *

**Kamina's pov**

I walked the dirt road, sword in one hand over my shoulder, bundle of belongings in the other, swinging at my side as I walked with my cape billowing behind me. I continued until I came across another town and then sat down on a barrel and took out a sandwich from out of the sack I had with me and began munching down on it. I watched people walking and talking as I sat there eating. Things were a lot different here in the Soul Society than they were back home. Sure everyone looked about as healthy as a famished pig-mole, but they didn't seem like they were panicked by an ever threatening shadow hanging over their heads. I took another bite of my sandwich and bit down on something crunchy. It tasted terrible. I opened up my sandwich. I saw a lot of things I did not recognize.

"What kind of sandwich is this anyway?" I questioned. Back at home the only thing I ate was Pig-mole on Rye, assuming we even had bread that wasn't covered in mold. There was some yellow stuff on the sandwich, but it tasted pretty good. The red circle things on my sandwich weren't that bad either. That just left this whitish green stuff. CRUNCH! I spat it out. "Ugh, so that's what tastes so bland," I said and dumped all the green stuff onto the ground.

"You know you should be thankful you've got food, you ungrateful bastard," I heard a voice from behind me. I kicked the barrel backwards and heard it turn to splinters.

"Hey, whoever you are come out there and show yourself. Or do I have to come back there and give you a beating myself," I commanded. From the alleyway came this big hulking guy with so much hair on his head he could've passed for a beastman. He was wearing a light blue rag with a brown belt trying to keep his large frame from tearing through his clothes.

"Rakshor Vagabond ain't no coward," the big guy raged, "I just can't stand a punk who wastes perfectly good vegetables."

"Well then maybe they shouldn't taste so nasty," I said scratching the back of my head.

"You've got some nerve," this guy was getting really aggravated over nothing.

"I don't see what the big deal is," I said tilting my head to the side, only to have to dodge an incoming punch.

"That's it you bastard, I'm gonna beat you into the fucking pavement," he grumbled.

I laughed, "You're gonna beat me into the pavement?" I asked. I unhooked my cape off me and pointed my sword, still in its sheath, at the big doofus, "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"I don't know, you haven't told me your name yet," the guy said.

"Oi, oi, don't interrupting my heroic spirit!" I shouted, "Now I gotta start over!" I cleared my throat and repointed my sword, "Now then, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? I am Kamina from Rukongai 78 Inzuri. No one beats me into the ground, especially over as something as stupid and pointless as a few measly vegetables. You wanna fight me you'd be prepared to hit the dirt!"

"Bring it on you little snot nosed punk!" the big guy threw a punch at me. I jumped back and up, landed down on an angle, onto his arm, and then leapt up and socked him in his humongous shnoz. He went staggering back a bit and I landed on the ground. He picked up the nearest barrel and chucked it at me. I unsheathed my sword, cut the barrel in half and resheathed it as I jumped into the air and placed a kick right into the bearded moron's chest knocking him over onto his back. The guy got angry and threw a clump of dirt at me, thankfully I was wearing my shades so I just stood there and took it before removing the shades, so I could see. Rushing forward like the wind and jamming my sword hilt right into the guys pot belly stomach sending him onto his back again. I leapt back and picked up my cape to clean off my shades and put both things back on.

"You gonna get up again?" I asked and flipped my glasses up, "Or do you think you've had enough punishment?" The guy got up, his face the color of Gurren. "That's your answer is it?" I flipped my glasses back down, "Well all right then, good," I leapt up high in the air, "cause only real men fight to their last breath." I came slamming down onto his head with my sheathed sword and hit him as hard as if Gurren Lagann's arm just came pounding down onto him. The big lug wobbled back and forth and then collapsed. "Let that be a lesson to you," I said flipping my glasses up, "No one messes with the great Kamina!" When there was dead silence I sighed. "Man this is lame I'm gonna go see what else I can do around here for fun."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Kamina wandered around the village he was in for a while until he eventually walked into a bar. He then got up, rubbed his sore forehead, pushed the door open, walked in and sat down. "Hey you," he called to the guy behind the counter. "What does it take to get something to drink around here?"

"20 kan for an eight ounce glass," the barkeep responded. Kamina put the money on the table.

"Bottom's up," he gulped it down and bought a few more rounds until he was drunk off his ass. He wasted about half of his currency on Sake and left the bar, teetering about and collapsed in the street. He was passed out until morning.

**

* * *

**

Kamina's pov

I woke up the next morning with a major headache. "Note to self, Sake may taste good, but comes with a price." I shook the pouch holding my money, it felt much lighter. "A really big price." I grunted as I pushed myself off the ground and made sure that I still had all my stuff. Once I made sure everything was in order I continued on down the road.

"Hey you!" Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see a bald guy and a guy with feathers in his eyes standing behind me. The bald guy was the one with his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want dome head?" I asked the bald guy.

"Dome…head?" He grit his teeth.

The feather eyed guy put his hand on the guy's shoulder, "Calm yourself Ikkaku. If you let such a comment go to your head how can you rationally and beautifully challenge him to a fight?"

I turned and leapt back, pushing up my shades, "Oh you wanna go a round?" I smirked, "You should've said something."

"I was about to," he drew out his sword, "You see we just came from the village due south of here and they talked about a hero who had blue hair," he pointed at my hair, "wore sunglasses, and had a cape."

"You forgot to add and was named Kamina the Mighty," I told him, pointing to myself.

"Kamina eh? Nice to meet you Kamina. I'm Ikkaku Madarame. Now that introductions are over, let's fight!"

I flung off my cape and held out my sword, still sheathed, "Sure thing."

"No, no, no," the bald guy waved his hand turning his head, "Wrong." He unsheathed his sword, "I want a real fight. One with our lives on the line. Otherwise it's not too much fun now is it?"

My smirk turned into a broad grin, "Life or death eh?" I unsheathed my sword and let the scabbard clatter along the ground, "Sounds good to me."

"Just so you know I've only lost a fight once and won many more times over," the bald guy boasted, pointing his sword at me.

"What a coincidence," I said doing the same, "Me too." I considered my death a loss.

"Right then," he sprang forward, "Let's go." I blocked his incoming strike. He then took his scabbard, which he was holding in his other hand and swung it at my head. I ducked and did a low sweeping kick. The bald guy dodged by jumping and came leaping down from above. I did a few back flips to get out of harm's way and held my sword behind me at the ready. "Nice reflexes," the bald guy complimented.

"You ain't so bad yourself," I told him. There was a momentary peace before both of us ran towards each other and clashed steel. I took my free hand and then punched the bald guy right in his jaw. He got sent flying. He realigned his jaw, but I wasn't going to give him time to recover. Real men fight through their injuries. I slashed down the side he was holding his scabbard and nearly cut it in half. Instead I managed to get a piece of his kimono on the tip of my blade as he sidestepped out of the way before coming charging back at me. I pivoted and turned and slashed him across the waist. I got him, but it was only a graze. I got more cloth than skin.

"Congratulations you scored the first hit," he said. He opened a small hole in his sword hilt and put something on his fingers and rubbed it on the cut.

"What in the hell is that?" I shouted.

"Blood clotting ointment," he said closing up the scabbard.

"That is so cheap! Real men fight through their injuries!" I shouted.

"It's not cheap, it's called preparation," the bald guy said.

"Preparation my ass!" I shouted. I raced forward as fast as I could and swatted scabbard out of the guy's hand, while at the same time cutting him deep in the palm and wrist. I slashed again, but he blocked with his sword, "Preparation is what got me killed!" I back stepped and leapt forward again sliding down low at the last second forcing Ikkaku to still have his sword above his elbows to block. "Just who the hell," I delivered a decisive uppercut into his jaw, "do you think I am?" the bald dude went spiraling backwards. Apparently the uppercut wasn't as decisive as I thought because he got back up. He panted for a few seconds and then just smirked. "Not bad at all," he chuckled, he reached into his mouth and pulled his hand back out, "you actually knocked out three of my teeth with that attack."

"Oh really?" I smirked, "I'll do more than just that!" I leapt from on high again. The bald guy sidestepped and I missed. I turned and pivoted. Too high. He swung in lower than I anticipated and managed to graze me just below my right armpit. I completely missed. I drew away from him and slid along the ground.

"There, now except for the two blows you put upon my face we're even," the bald guy chuckled.

"Not for long!" I ran with my sword pointing down and away along the left side of my waist and went in for a head on, horizontal strike. "Awesome Heroic Super Slash!" The bald guy blocked with his sword, but the force of my fighting spirit was greater than his so he got sent flying back. I followed up with another sprint and came in from on high with both hands on my sword, "Manly Spirit Gravity Defying Crush!" I slammed him with my fighting spirit and slashed him deeply along the left shoulder line. He wound up in a crater. Blood poured out. I looked over to the feather eyed guy the bald guy was with, "You feather eyes, get baldy here his scabbard. Fight's over. And get my scabbard too while you're at it.

Suddenly the bald guy clutched my ankle and clutched it tightly, "First off don't call me baldy. And secondly, what the hell do you mean 'fight's over'? I said fight to the death?"

"Do you have shit for brains?" I asked him. "I beat you down so as the victor I choose whether you live or die." I realized something important and called back, "Oh and feather eyes get me my cape too as well." My ankle got squeezed tighter.

"Bull shit. I can't suffer another humiliation like this. I can still fight!"

I took my other foot and stepped on baldy's fingers. He grunted. I spoke, "If you're a real man you'll accept your loss get back up on your ass and challenge me again. Besides I decided back in the last village that I'm only killing hollows. I got no reason to kill a fellow human like you." The bald guy released my ankle. Feather eyes came over with the stuff. "Thank you." I said and picked up my scabbard and sheathed my sword and then put my cape back on. I also slung my sword back over my shoulder. The bald guy laughed, "What's so funny?" I asked turning back as feather eyes applied his ointment to his injuries. "I told you before that I was beaten once before right?" he asked.

"What about it?" I asked him.

"The man who beat me his name is Kenpachi. He's from Rukongai 80, Zaraki. If you beat me he'll definitely come looking for you. He likes fighting tough opponents. He also told me that if I don't die in battle I should count myself lucky. I hoped I wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation of getting beat again and living to tell about it, but thanks for sparing me," he smirked and tilted his head back a bit more, "because I will get back up and find you again and when I do. I'll kick your ass Kamina. And if you call me Baldy again, I'll be sure to kick you into the ground."

"You beat me? Who the hell do you think I am?" I smirked, putting my hand in my pocket.

"You're Kamina from Inzuri, the guy who beat me," the bald guy chuckled. "Remember my name Kamina," he pointed at me, "because I'll be sure that you'll hear it again. I am Ikkaku Madarame, the guy who swears to defeat you one day."

"Ikkaku Madarame eh?" _Great now I have to actually remember his name._

"By the way, Kamina, if you don't mind me asking, where do you plan to go from here?" he asked.

"I'm going to become a Soul Reaper," I said.

Ikkaku smirked, "Then when I get up, I'll be sure to follow you, because I'm going to surpass you, you and that Kenpachi fellow."

"So this Kenpachi guy who kicked your sorry ass to the curb, just how tough is he?" I asked. If I had the chance of running into the guy I wanted to know so I could give 120 percent right from the get-go.

"He's a demon in battle. He's so strong you'd better hope you last long enough just to take in his measure. When I first stood up to him his power was rather intimidating."

_So he's got a lot of fighting spirit then. Sounds like my type of opponent._

"His first strike was a little less powerful than your decisive blow. He blew away the entire ground around me," Ikkaku was smiling as he reminisced, "And all of his subsequent strikes were nearly as powerful. He's a demon. He doesn't let up. You'd better be prepared when you go up against him."

"What did I say during our fight?" I turned to leave, "Preparation is what got me killed." I started to walk off, "Later." _So now I've not only gotta find these Soul Reaper guys, _I said to myself as I continued to walk along down the path I was on,_ I've also got to keep a lookout for this Kenpachi guy in case he decides to challenge me. _I continued to walk until I reached higher ground and saw a village below. I then shouted out to the heavens. "Kenpachi from Zaraki if you're out there, then go ahead and challenge me! I'll be the toughest opponent you've ever faced. I beat someone you beat who boasted that he was tough to beat so that makes me tough to beat! I'll accept your challenge head on! And I'll fight you without running or being intimidated! I'll look you right in the eye and fight you until one of us falls!" I pointed to the sky with my finger, "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

I heard the flapping of wings as a bunch of birds flew away from the tree I was standing next to.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: And so Kamina fights and wins against Ikkaku and less than subtle foreshadowing says he'll be up against Kenpachi at some point? Will he win? Will Kamina also get better at learning people's names? Answers to those questions and more in the next chapter of Standing at the Top!)


	3. Kamina and His New Pal

**(A/N: After a long hiatus the series is back. What sort of shenanigans will Kamina get into this time? Find out)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Gurren Lagann

* * *

**Kamina's pov**

After leaving that bald guy and the feather eye dude I continued on my journey to go to the Seirei—whatever that place is…the place with all the Soul Reapers and stuff. Anyway I was continuing along the path to that place when I got ambushed by a bunch of hollows. However, I already learned their weakness in my travels, one slash in the face and they were completely vanquished. After defeating this particular group I sheathed my sword, slung it back over my back, flung my cape out and continued onward. However before I took more than ten steps a voice called out to me.

"Oi, hold it right there," I turned around. From out of the bushes stepped a man with black hair and tattered clothes. There was a small kid with pink hair walking next to him.

"Hmm, and what do you want?" I asked him.

"I just saw you take out all those hollows that were lured here by my spiritual pressure, but they converged on you instead. You must be pretty powerful," he said to me.

"Heh, of course I am," I said and pointed to my chest and shouted, "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?"

"You tell me," the guy chuckled.

I smirked, "As you wish," I flung out my cape, "I am the great Kamina from Inzuri. I kick reason and logic to the curb and am the greatest warrior of the afterlife!"

"The greatest you say?" The guy drew out a sword, it looked chipped and jagged, "You care to test that theory?"

"Challenging me eh?" My smirk grew wider, "Well let me tell you something big guy I already beat this bald guy a few miles back and he's supposed to be the most powerful non-soul reaper guy out there besides this one guy who beat him."

"Oh really, did he mention the guy who beat him by name?" the guy asked me with a devilish grin.

"Uh lemme see," I scratched my head trying to think, but there was nothing there, "Uh the name's not coming to mind," I looked back forward, "but who cares you couldn't possibly be him."

"Well since you're so bad with names what about appearances, perhaps you can tell me what he looked like," the guy said.

"Uh let's see here," I scratched my head again, "White clothes and a bald head."

"Heh, I knew it, you fought Ikkaku."

"And if I did so what?" I asked. _Ikkaku, right baldy told me that was his name._

"That guy who beat him, whose name you can't remember, allow me to refresh your memory. His name is Kenpachi Zaraki," I saw the guy rush forward towards me with a berserk smile, "And I am he!" I barely had time to dodge. My cape got shredded because of his swing.

"Oi, oi, oi how do you plan on replacing that?" I asked throwing what remained of it off me and then drew out my sword tossing the scabbard into the grass, "So you're the guy who beat Ikkaku huh?" I said looking down at the ground and smirked. I looked at Kenpachi and shouted, "WELL BRING IT ON!"

"Gladly!" He rushed at me with his sword, I sidestep and made to deflect his sword upward.

_Man I hate being on the defensive, _I bemoaned. The big guy turned and swung and I jumped to the side and was now behind him. _An opening! _I leapt high into the air with a battle cry and shred my sword down his clothes. To my utter bewilderment all I did was shred his clothing, I didn't even make a scratch. The guy turned to swing but I did a backwards midair somersault and got away. "Oi, oi, oi," I voiced, "How come I didn't cut you just then?"

He turned around and smirked, "You haven't been in this world long enough I guess. Either that or you just don't care." He put his sword on his shoulder. "When two spiritual pressures collide the weaker one is repelled. I've not yet met a man who can put a scratch on my body. I'm just that powerful that my spiritual pressure coats my entire body and protects me from extremely weak strikes."

"Weak?" _That was insulting. _"I ain't weak! I am the great Kamina," I empowered myself with fighting spirit, "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" I ran straight at Kenpachi, dodged his swing and then swung up at his chest. Again all I managed to do was cut his clothing. I dodged his counterstrike.

"You're pretty fast, most guys I fight don't have the time to dodge," Kenpachi told me.

"Yeah well I ain't most guys," I said with a grin.

"No, you're certainly not," I felt a sharp pressure push down on my body as Kenpachi got excited, "Which is why this is so much fun!"

Due to the pressure I didn't have the strength to dodge so I had to block instead. Kenpachi kept wildly swinging at me trying to bypass my defense. _Damn it, I'm not gonna let this bastard beat me. _Flashbacks of what happened before I died ran through my head. "I'm not going to let it end like this!" My fighting spirit rose exponentially and Kenpachi stopped striking at me and prepared for my strike. "Take this! Kamina original technique!" I leapt into the air, "LEAP OF MANLINESS!" I came slamming down to the ground. A crater formed at my feet. I started panting as my adrenaline lowered. _All right that had to have done some damage. _I looked up at Kenpachi, he was cut along his body, but it was…barely a scratch. _The hell?_

"Heh, not bad, but I'm bored," Kenpachi swung and slashed me right across the chest.

_Damn…it. _I fell forward and collapsed onto the ground. When I woke up I thought maybe everything had happened, all this Soul Reaper biz, would've just been just some horrible coma dream, but when I woke up I had bandages over where I got slashed and there was this kid with dark blue hunched over me. At first I mistook him for Simon, but his lack of goggles and his black outfit told me otherwise. _Wait…black outfit? _I sat up quickly only to cough and hack up a bit of blood.

"Ah you shouldn't be moving," the kid next to me said, "I've only just started healing your wounds."

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh I'm…"

I put my arm around his neck, "You're one of them Soul Reaper fellers aren't you?"

"Uh…yes," he responded.

"Awesome so you can take me to the place where your lot hangs out. You see I wanna be one of you guys what do you think?"

"Um well you'd have to enter into the academy first, but I could take you to the Seireitai and grant you entrance," he told me.

"Then it's settled then!" I said head locking him under my shoulder. I let him go when he started struggling and stood up.

"Ah, hey wait you shouldn't be moving. You were bleeding like crazy when I found you and your glasses were cracked," he told me.

"My..." I reached for my face, "…glasses?" I just then noticed that nothing had a orangish tint to it anymore. "Ah fer cryin out loud that bastard Kenpachi owes me both a new cape and a pair a shades now," I clenched my fist and shouted at the sky, "You think you can get away with doing what you did to the great Kamina? Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Excuse me did you say Kenapchi?" the guy with me said.

"Huh, you know that jerk?" I asked.

"Ah you shouldn't be so disrespectful," he said, "Kenpachi Kiganjo is one of the Soul Reaper captains."

"Captains?" I scratched my head, "That guy, you gotta be kidding me."

"If you'd like when we get to Seireitai I could try and see if I could put you in contact with him," the kid told me.

I picked him up and put an arm around his back and pat his elbow, "You know you're all right kid, what's your name?"

"Um I'm Hanataro Yamada," he told me.

"Hanataro eh?" I let go of him and pointed to the sky, "Well I'm Kamina from Inzuri!" I put my hand down and said casually, "but you can just call me Aniki."

"Uh? What?" he was confused, "but that's far too informal, not to mention we've only just met. Umm, Mr. Kamina-sama, sir. I uh…"

I grabbed his head, "Oi, oi, the great Kamina has given you permission to call him Aniki you should be thankful."

"But I uh…"

"Hmm,"

"Hai, Kamina-aniki-san," he smiled.

I pat his shoulder, "Now that's more like it. Now come on," I pointed in a random direction, "Onward to the Sei…whatever the hell it was you called it."

"It's the Seireitai," Hanataro said and pointed in a different direction then I was, "And it's this way."

"Right! Lead the way!" I pointed in the same direction.

* * *

**A few hours of walking later**

Hanataro and I finally got to the Seireitai, but there was this big gigantic guy standing in front of the area. He looked like one of them beast men, but he was about the size of a gunman.

"Oh, well if it isn't little Hanataro, who is your friend?" the guy was awfully friendly. I can't say I liked that.

"Ah Jidanbo-san this is Kamina, he wants to be a Soul Reaper," Hanataro gestured to me.

"Yeah so move aside you ugly beastman," I grumped.

"Ah, Kamina-aniki-san that's disrespectful," Hanataro began flailing his arms, "Jidanbo-san is the guardian of the South Gate."

"Yeah well where I come from guys who look like him oppress humans and I got done in by someone with a mug like his," I frowned, "So I'm not exactly obligated to be friends with some beastman bastard like him."

"Beastman?" the giant laughed, "I can't say I've heard of such a type of creature. You sure came from an interesting world Mr. Kamina."

I just spat, "Whatever, can we go in?"

"Yes of course," Jidandbo side stepped and let Hanataro and I pass onto the grounds behind him, "Right this way."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved my hand. I continued to follow Hanataro until he led me to a place where there were a lot of people running around in white and blue and white and red uniforms.

"This is the Shino Academy," Hanataro said to me, "This is where you'll start your training."

"Hmm, I getcha, but how do I get one of them crazy uniforms?" I asked.

"Oh you need to go to the sign up station. It's got a big sign that says welcome," he pointed into the area, "You just go down and make a left and you won't be able to miss it."

"All right, I hear ya," I said and took a few steps into the area before looking back towards Hanataro, "So how long till I get a black uniform like you?"

"Oh you have to be recruited into the Gotei 13," Hanataro said, he put on a thinking face, "Let's see, that could be anywhere between 4 to 8 years, maybe longer."

"Four to Eight years?" I shouted.

"Ah you don't need to shout," he told me.

"Well, well, well it seems like we've got a new student around here," I turned around hearing a woman's voice. She was wearing a black outfit and had long silver hair and red eyes.

_Hello gorgeous!_

"Ah, and who are you my lovely lady?" I asked leaning on her shoulder.

"My name is Shapikni Susanna and get off me," she said yanking down on my arm and making to punch me, but I jumped and evaded.

"Ah Shapikni-sensei, nice to see you," Hanataro smiled at her.

She wrapped her left arm under her chest and put her right elbow in her palm. She let her right hand lean against her cheek. "Well if it isn't Yamada Hanataro of the 4th Division. What brings you here?"

"Um, I was acting as Kamina-aniki-san's escort. I found him out in Inzuri slashed up. He has a lot of spiritual pressure as you can probably tell, so I brought him here when he decided to be a Soul Reaper," Hanataro said.

"Yeah," I said trying to use the kid to try and get in good with the lovely lady here by hugging him around the neck, "The kid and I have travelled miles here so that I could be one of you guys."

"You a Soul Reaper," she put her hands on her hips and laughed, "That's a laugh. You may have the spiritual pressure, but if you think becoming a Soul Reaper is easy you're in for a wild ride. It takes hard work and dedication to become a Soul Reaper. You probably won't last two weeks here before you're sick of the training regime."

"Ha! You're on!" I pointed, "The Great Kamina is not a quitter. I'll become so great a Soul Reaper that my ability will be ten times yours."

She laughed, "You sure boast big, do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am the 4th seat of the 6th Division, there's no way someone like you could ever become stronger than me even with 150 years of training."

"Just who the hell do you think I am? I'll show you," I pointed at her, "You're a 4th Seat? I'll become a 1st seat then!" I declared.

"You," she was trying not to laugh, "a captain? Ahahaha, the idea is so ridiculous it's taking all my strength to not start laughing myself into a coma."

I got right in her face, "Oh yeah, you don't even look that tough. I could take you on any day!"

She folded her arms and then flicked me in the face. I was pushed back several feet. I was also bleeding from my forehead a little. Susanna stood there with an evil grin on her face. "If I could do that much damage to you with a mere flick then you have no chance against me in real combat."

"What did you just say? You wanna go a round?"

"Please," she turned around, "I don't have time to waste on someone whose spiritual pressure is so mediocre. If you want to take me on, enroll in the Shino Academy and graduate first."

"No way!" I shouted, "I'm challenging you, right here, right now."

"You'll just lose," she told me.

"The Great Kamina demands that you accept his challenge!" I declared.

She sighed, "Fine," she turned around and drew her sword, "Don't expect mercy though. When I'm through with you, your enrollment will be delayed by a few weeks." Yellow colored fighting spirit started emanating around her, "Strike twice, Raimeinodo!" **(Thunder Node)** There was a flash of light as her sword turned into pure energy and her sleeves disintegrated, replaced by long, yellow, leather gloves. She threw her arms out at her sides and two bright, translucent, yellow wings appeared on her back.

"Oi, oi, oi, what is that?" I asked.

"Ha, you don't know. This is what's known as a Zanpakuto release. Once you've learned to communicate with your Zanpakuto you can wield it's power and my Zanpakuto is called Raimeinodo. Behold it's shocking power," she held up her hand, "and be awed!" Lightning came flying forward from her hands. That stuff stung like hell if you got hit with it according to Yoko so I dodged. She continued to fire lightning strike, after lightning strike at me. I managed to have time to draw my sword eventually.

_She said that these things have power and you can commune with them? So then why doesn't my Zanpakuto want to commune with me. We've been buddies for a while._ I dodged another attack. _No worries, I can figure that out later. I can beat her without my Zanpakuto's power. _I rushed forward towards Susanna to cut her down and ducked under another lightning strike, but when I got close she put up some sort of shield and when I swung I felt like a surge of energy just went up my arm and I jumped back.

"Ha, you can't even break through my barrier, how pitiful," she smirked, fingers near her lips.

"You mocking me?" I asked, "Just who the hell do you think I am?" I charged myself with fighting spirit and ran forward. Susanna's look resembled mine when that bastard Kenpachi came rushing at me.

"STOP!" Susanna gasped and I halted immediately. I turned to see a big, dark skinned guy with a beard walk towards us.

"Ah Captain Kiganjo," Susanna looked over to him and suddenly her gloves and wings disappeared and she went back to having a sword in her right hand.

"You, young man," the big guy looked at me, "what is your name?"

"I'm Kamina from Inzuri," I told him with a prideful tone.

"Inzuri Kamina hmm," she said cupping his massive hand to his chin. He eyes trailed up and down me as if he was examining me. "You've got quite the impressive spiritual pressure," he looked back at Susanna, "Shapikni-sensei."

She saluted, "Hai, Captain Kiganjo,"

"Have Mr. Kamina added to the student roster and have him take the entry exam," the big guy said.

"Yes sir," she bowed, "I understand."

"Good, good," he nodded twice and then yawned, "Anyway I'm going to go take a nap, carry on as you were." The ground nearly shook with every step the man took.

"Ah Kamina-aniki-san, didn't you have something to say to Kiganjo-taicho," Hanataro asked me.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"That was Kiganjo Kenpachi-taicho of the 11th Division," Hanataro told me.

"Never met the guy before, but you said Kenpachi huh? Must've been a different Kenpachi that I met then," I said.

"Yeah that makes sense," Susanna remarked, "A captain of the Gotei, regardless of where he came from, has no business dealing with a street rat from Rukongai."

"Since when did you become miss high and mighty?" I asked her, "Didn't Mr. Captain ask you to have me added to the student roster hmm?"

She growled and glared, "I know that," she about face, "You're lucky he stopped the fight or you would've been sizzled and served on a blue plate."

"Yeah right," I called to her as she walked away, "My fighting spirit would've pierced your pathetic barrier and you know it!" I don't know what I said, but she picked up speed and ran.

"Um, Kamina-aniki-san," Hanataro said walking up next to me.

"Hmm, what is it?" I asked him.

"Um, I just wanted to wish you good luck at the academy," he smiled, "I'm sure you'll turn out to be a fine Soul Reaper."

I pat him on the shoulder, "You bet I will," I said with a grin. I then turned around and picked up my scabbard, "Anyway you should probably run along I'll try and see if I can't catch up with Susanna and see what's what."

"Hai," I heard Hanataro run off.

_Right then, _I said looking forward, _Shino Academy. This is, my first step to becoming a Soul Reaper._

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A/N: So we've had some interesting developments. Kamina has taken Hanataro as a Replacement Goldfish to Simon supposedly and has had a run in with Kenpachi Zaraki. He also has met an OC of mine, just around to fill in necessary gaps of the plot, as you'll see me do from time to time. I don't care if you think she's a Tsundere, which she totally is, or I later go on to have her having a slap-slap-kiss relationship with her and Kamina even though I'm a guy because all men are gay for Kamina. He is just that awesome! Anyway you'll also probably have noticed that my username changed from draconichero19 to draconichero20. That's because I turned 20 today :D. I'm no longer a teenager. Yay me. All right see ya).**


	4. Kamina and the Sei Gurren Gang

**(A/N: Hey folks, how ya doin? School's over so that means more fanfiction time for me :D. And in honor of that here's a new chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Gurren Lagann

* * *

**Kamina's pov**

It had been a few weeks since I had entered the academy. The people around her are s-t-r-i-c-t strict. It's like I can't do nothin' without breaking some form of code of conduct. On top of that could they pick any more of a tacky uniform? I had to specifically request I be given a uniform without sleeves. At least then I could show off my awesome muscles. I had to wear the shirt, and it was itchy sometimes. I wasn't allowed to not wear it, so I just walked around with my chest exposed. Right now I was in Kendo practice. This was my kind of class. How often do you get to beat people up with a sword for 'education'? I wish we had that in the village.

"Bow!" the teacher barked. I bowed to my opponent who was a small girl with black hair. I can't believe random selection had me fighting a chick. "Present names! Take stance!"

"Inzuri Kamina," I said. Inzuri had become my unofficial surname. I didn't have a surname when I came here so when I said I was Kamina from Inzuri, Inzuri just stuck as my surname. This place was all about things called honorifics. I still preferred to call people by whatever name they had…or how they looked. I think the only people whose names I still can remember are Hanataro and that Susanna chick. Other than that there's the bald guy I fought back in the slums, that really strong guy who kicked my ass, that really big guy on my first day here, and then there was also another chick I ran into the other day who had glasses and was carrying a book. Other than that everyone else was pretty generic.

The girl, my opponent, announced her name, "Sayuri Rukia." She took her stance.

"At the sound off the chime you may begin!" the instructor clacked the bell he was holding with a stick. I took charge at Rukia and attacked in one blow I sent her flying out of the ring even though she had defended herself. The instructor held up a flag. "Out of bounds. Victory to Inzuri Kamina!" I was a little concerned for the girl I had knocked away. I dropped my sword and went over to her where she was massaging her wrist.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she snapped and brushed her sleeve, "Couldn't you have been a little gentler with me? You're a head taller than I am you know?"

"I didn't even come in that strong. If you went flying that far with me going easy on ya, you're way weak," I looked to the side.

"What did you just say?" she snapped.

"What?" I said cleaning my ears with my pinky, "I said you're weaker than I am, what's the big deal?"

She growled and glared at me. Suddenly the instructor called out, "Sayuri! Inzuri! Seats!"

"Ah, yes sir," Rukia went to her seat. I just sat down where I was and leaned against the wall. I took a nap for the rest of the class.

Later that day I had Kido practice. I absolutely suck at Kido. I'm also really bad at academic work. I have one of the lowest grades in the class. I've overheard teachers talking that if it wasn't for the fact that I was good at Hakuda, Kendo, had an abundance of spirit energy, I'd be kicked out of the academy.

I stood around at Kido practice, again, trying to get Hado 31 to work. It blew up in my face as usual. I then saw the person next to me make a perfect shot at the target. I turned next to them. "Hey nice shot," my gaze went down and noticed that it was Rukia standing there.

"Thanks," she said to look at me. "Ah, you!" she pointed.

"Yeah, me…what's it to ya?" I asked her.

"You're covered in soot," she giggled.

"So I can't do kido big whoop," I looked the other way.

"It's because you're a meat head like Renji," she said before saying that overly long incantation and hitting the target perfectly.

"Who are you calling a meat head?" I snapped.

"You now get out of my breathing space," she told me.

"Grr," I turned back towards the target, "Ye mask of blood and flesh and…er…"

KABOOM!

* * *

After I got patched at the infirmary I was going to head back to my dorm and get some shut eye when I heard a fight going on. I rushed over to see it, but it wasn't a fight. It was more of a beat down and that Rukia girl was on the receiving end from some upper classmen. Normally I wouldn't be one to interfere with someone else's fight, but 3 on 1 isn't exactly fair and I wasn't exactly going to stand around and watch a girl get beat up. "Oi, oi, oi!" I shouted stepping into the area. "Do we have a problem here?"

"You her friend?" one of the punks asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I know who she is. What's goin on here?" I wanted to know.

"Kamina this isn't your fight, just go," Rukia stated.

"Oh look at this guys, she's concerned about him?" one of the punks said.

"You her boyfriend?" one of the numbskulls asked me.

"She's not my type really," I said. "Nevertheless unless you wanna face the wrath of my fighting spirit, I suggest you guys amscray."

"Pfft, you think you can take us on?" the third punk scoffed. "Get him!"

_I gave you a fair warning, _I then proceeded to punch-out the kids. I then breathed on my knuckles. "Next time, when I give a warning take it all right." I looked at Rukia, "You ok?"

"Why did you save me?" she snapped.

"Excuse me, don't tell me you enjoyed getting slapped around like that," I looked down at her. "Besides if you were out of commission whose butt am I supposed to kick in Kendo tomorrow? And who am I supposed to watch execute perfect Kido attacks?"

"Hmph," Rukia stood up and dusted herself off and walked past me.

"You're having problems fitting in too aren't you?" I asked her. She stopped short. "I knew it. You and I don't get much respect from anyone. People like you and me need to stick together you know what I'm saying."

"Oh please," Rukia turned around, "I wouldn't be caught dead in a crazy stunt like the one you pulled two days ago when you stood up in the middle of class and tried to 'fight the system'."

"Ah c'mon it was better than learning about boring old physics," I stated rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm not like you Kamina. I'm not a loose cannon that plays by their own rules," Rukia shouted at me.

"Rukia that's a load of crap and you know it," I heard a voice I had never heard before as a guy with red hair, shaped like a pineapple, rounded the corner.

"Ah Renji," Rukia recognized him.

Renji ignored her and looked at me with his thumb and finger under his chin, "Let's see here, exposed chest, no sleeves, blue hair…Kamina right?"

"Oh my reputation precedes me," I folded my arms.

"Hard for anyone not to know the idiot who jumped on the desk in a physics classroom and gave a huge speech about why Physics was a waste of time to learn," Renji said to me.

"What, it's true, if our job is going to be fighting hollows what does physics have to do with combat?" I asked.

"Whether it has to do with combat or not, it's required material. You made a big deal over nothing you know," Renji told me.

"Says you," I responded.

"Renji can you kick this guy's ass. I've had it up to here with him today," Rukia told Renji.

"Oh please, no one can kick my ass. Just who the hell do you think I am?" I pointed to myself.

"Inzuri Kamina, the biggest idiot in all of Soul Society," Rukia told me.

"Oi, oi, don't be disrupting my flow," I grumbled.

"Your flow is of no concern to me," Rukia shot back.

"All right you two play nice," Renji stated, "Still, if you're as dumb as the rumors I've heard I actually wouldn't mind going a round with you. I hear the only reason you're still in the academy is because of your physical abilities and if not for that you'd be out on your ass."

"Fine by me, but," I looked around, "Where are we gonna fight?"

Rukia slid open the nearby door, "An empty dojo!" she announced with a smile.

"Oh that works," I acknowledged.

Renji and I stood on opposite ends of the dojo. We discarded our shoes and shirts to make the fight even. Rukia stood on a stool with two flags. "All right you meat heads here are the rules. You're only allowed to use your hands feet. The fight's over when one of you stays on the ground for a ten count. No pinning your opponent to the ground, no eye poking and no groin attacks. All right, begin!"

Renji and I started by charging forward and punching each other in the face. His blow felt like a light tap. My blow looked like it hurt. Renji rushed back in and I blocked with my open palm and then punched him in the chest. "Hey come on, put up a better fight than that," I said as Renji finished recoiling from the blow. Since Renji didn't charge back I ran forward and drove the front of my leg into his stomach sending him spiarling into the dojo wall. Renji banged against it and hit the ground. "Whoo, I actually damaged the wall there," I observed the broken planks and the small hole.

"Renji are you ok?" Rukia asked him.

"I'm fine," Renji grunted as he got up from the ground. He looked like he could barely stand. "I…I'm not gonna try again," he told me.

"What you're done?" I asked him. "Come on, did I really hit you that hard?" I asked.

"You put a hole in the damn wall! Yes you hit me hard!" Renji pointed at the wall. He let out a sigh and then said calmly, "I can see why the academy officials aren't kicking you out. With that kind of strength you could easily be a seated officer once you graduate."

"Thanks," I said, taking the compliment, "but you ain't walking out of this dojo yet. Just because you gave up doesn't mean we're done."

"You're insane. I've taken enough of a pounding thank you!" Renji shouted.

"Who's talking about you?" I asked and pointed at myself. "Hit me with all you got? If bit hit by rocks that were harder than you punch. Take a nice good swing at me. Come on, bring it pineapple head."

Renji ran forward and punched me as hard as he could in the chest. All I felt was a powerful thud like if I had pounded my own chest. Renji pulled his hand back and growled. "Damn it! I felt like I just punched a brick wall. Where the hell did you get that kind of strength?"

"I've just got a lot of fighting spirit," I told Renji.

"Willpower alone does not give you the type of strength to put holes in walls! Only the administrators should have that kind of strength. Where the hell did you come from?" Renji asked me.

"Inzuri," I responded.

"That's where we came from?" Rukia asked jumping down off the stool.

"For real?" I scratched my head.

Rukia nodded and then slapped Renji on the back. "Tell him Renji."

"Aah, still sore," Renji groaned and then told me, "Yeah we're from Inzuri too. We travelled here to the Seireitai on foot."

"Oh, I got here from a little guy named Hanataro after I got my but handed to me from this guy with monstrous strength," I told them.

"You got your butt handed to you? Was the guy a Soul Reaper?" Renji asked.

I looked to the side, "No, but apparently he shares a name with the big giant dude who's in charge of one of the squads."

"If you got beat in a one sided fight the guy who beat you must be a monster," Renji said.

"Yeah no kidding and he owes me a pair of sunglasses and a new cape," I remembered losing both.

"Say Kamina, how'd you like to join our group?" Renji asked out of the blue.

"What group?" I wanted to know.

"Renji what are you saying?" Rukia got indignant.

"I'm saying you should be a part of mine and Rukia's nakama. It's the two of us and this girl Hinamori Momo and Kira Izuru from my classes," Renji told me.

"A group of friends eh? Sure," I said, and went to get my shirt and put it back on, "But if I do, from this moment on you can't call me Kamina anymore. From now on you will refer to me as Aniki or Kamina-anikisan, bro, Kamina-sama, boss, or Kamina-senpai."

"Oh hell no!" Rukia shouted. "If I'm going to call you anything it'll be Mega-baka."

"Rukia," Renji sighed.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing," Renji put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on bro."

"Right behind ya Renji," I told him.

Renji, Rukia and I went to the mess hall and Renji introduced me to Momo and Izuru. Izuru was studying when I sat down. "Oi, oi," I sat putting my hand on the book, "Who studies while they eat?"

"Um, this a poetry book, Inzuri-san," Izuru stated, I glared, "Er I mean…Kamina-senpai."

I leaned back and sat down, "What's so great about poetry anyway?"

"I find it to be rather enjoyable. 'Please do not forget. The time we spent together. Underneath the tree.'" Momo clapped in fascination.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's called a haiku. It's a type of poem of, which…" he started to explain what it was, but I stopped listening after haiku and started thinking that if I was going to be the leader of this group that we needed a name. I started thinking of names that would be suitable for our group and started making all different thinking poses as I tried to come up with one. "…I want to be able to write my own someday."

"I got it!" I sprang to my feet.

"Got what?" Momo asked.

"The name for our group," I said.

"Oh wonderful," Rukia said sarcastically, "Let's hear it!"

"We are," I pounded a hand on my chest, "The Sei-Gurren gang!" Momo clapped her hands in fascination. "Ha! That's a lot more interesting than you poetry ain't it Izuru?"

"So just what type of gang are we?" Renji asked.

I put a foot on my chair and pointed to the ceiling, "We're the gang that's gonna become the best Soul Reapers Soul Society has ever seen. We're gonna become so strong that all hollows will tremble when they hear our names. When people tell us what we can and cannot do we will tell them that we are the group that kicks reason to the curb and doesn't afraid of anything. We will tell them that they should look in awe at our fighting spirit and unrivaled awesomeness. Just who the hell do you think we are?"

"It's official," Rukia said, "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met."

"I like it," Momo said, "I wonder if we might be able to become more famous than Captain Aizen."

"It's good to have high standards Kamina-senpai," Izuru told me, "but you should try to be a little more realistic don't you think?"

I went over to Izuru and put my arm around his neck, "Izuru you need to get your head out of those books." I pointed to the ceiling again. "Picture it. Picture hollows dropping to the ground like flies and in the center is an immobile stone carrying a sword. He is battle worn and hardened with resolve. That is the man you could become if you stick with me Izuru."

"Well…I would like to become…like that…"

"That's the spirit," I gave Izuru a hearty pat on the back. "Now then, Sei-Gurren gang," I returned to my seat, "Ikadimasu!"

"Ikadimasu," Momo smiled.

"Mega-baka," I heard Rukia say.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So Kamina has now made a group of friends and the Sei-Gurren gang has been founded. Rukia's right though Kamina you are an IDIOT! Bonus points to anyone who understands the fridge brilliance of Kamina interrupting a physics class. And yes Kamina is that monstrously tough that he does not know his own strength. Poor Renji. I need to stop picking on him in my fanfics XD. Anyway what will happen now that the Sei-Gurren gang has been formed? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter of Standing at the Top)**


End file.
